


Une amitié

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-19
Updated: 2002-02-19
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>inspiré par une amitié de C.Vildrac et la trilogie Lumière et Obscurité de R J Anderson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une amitié

UNE AMITIE

Savoir et caractère ne nous sont pas communs,  
Mais d'une même matière, nos cœurs sont faits comme un.  
Et cette opposition , et cette complétude,  
Font que nous nous aimons. Un esprit doux, un rude,  
Des couleurs sombres et claires, se mêlent, se font valoir,  
Comme rapprochés peuvent faire des cheveux blonds et noirs.  
Chez toi, chez moi , chez tous, manquent de temps en temps  
Une plante, une herbe, une pousse, une arme , un ingrédient.  
Mais pour notre bonheur, toujours nous trouvons  
A prendre l'arme, la fleur, chez l'autre sans façon.  
Nos faiblesses et nos peurs, l'un par l'autre sont connues  
Elles contrent nos valeurs, mais sont aimées, reçues.  
Même aveugles tour à tour, nous deux marchons guidés  
Car une main vient pour parer tous les dangers.  
Aussi chacun de nous peut garder l'assurance,  
D'une amie et surtout, constante vigilance .


End file.
